Fragmented Toxins: Chronicles of the Broken Blade
by The Neon Darkness
Summary: When an unknowing gril is afflicted with a virus, seemingly contracted from a fragment of a broken BeyBlade, life for her and her group of friends is immediately plunged into turmoil as the situation gradually worsens. Is there a conspiracy behind this?


**Fragmented Toxins: Chronicles of The Broken Blade.**

Disclaimer: Although the plot is more or less an original concept we _**DO NOT**_ own any Beyblade characters and/or paraphernalia that appear over the course of this fic.

Hey everyone, if you didn't read our profile….. This is a group story where me (Inguz aka Oisin) and my friends write one paragraph of a story each and circulate it to make a fic. Since this is a collaborative effort go easy on us as it is challenging. To see the original draught you can use the link on our profile. Anyway this is Inguz typing and editing this chapter. The descriptive parts are by moi, the more fun bits by Rhiannon, the more dialogue based bits are by Ceili Moe and little pieces are done by a few others this chapter. This turns out to be a horroresque fic. soon enough but do appreciate the slight comedy in it too, anyway…. Let's start!

**Chapter 1: The Incision**.

A billowing shadow distorted the shallow tones of the sun baked pavement as Rhiannon turned sharp corner during her arduous walk home. She was eventually meant to meet up with the gang but decided to take a slight detour along the way. The mild precipitation wafting in the air gave her bleak industrial surroundings a warm glow; almost indicating that the day would be uninterrupted by the lingering problems on her mind.

She was in an irritable, bad mood and there was a minute stone causing immense distress within her boot; she stopped and cast a venomous look down at the tattered leather, gently swaying in the morning breeze.

Frustrated she stopped and sat down on the street corner. Taking off her shoe, she removed the despicable, minute object that was ruining her day; examining it closely against the harsh blurs of traffic darting by. Squinting slightly and adjusting her gaze Rhiannon moved the object closer to her modifying sight.

To her complete and utter dismay a small metallic item glistened from the palm of her trembling hand. A gentle twinkle steadily exuded from its porous metal surface, contrasting greatly to the new sense of shock bestowed on Rhiannon's already fragile state of mind. She sat on there, perplexed, watching on as the yellow headlights blurred across the mirror like, polished piece of steel.

With a gaze of terror she recognised that it was similar to an object that she had seen on Moe's floor the previous night, she also recalled that Moe had been using it; dipped in gold ink, for some artistic project that had previously gone unnoticed.

After reflecting on the situation for awhile Rhiannon let out a resonant groan; "Noooooo, Damn it": as she recalled the ink was purchased off the internet and apparently consisted of some foreign substance; a banned chemical that apparently causes a painful side-effects when ingested directly, or so she had read in the paper weeks before at least. The situation seemed so implausible that Rhiannon pressed her body onto the frigid concrete of the path to try to bring her senses back into the realm of normality.

Hastily she looked down to see if the needle had punctured her foot and to be safe began to aimlessly suck the wound in a fit of hysterics. Bystanders looked on as she stayed slouched there in a bewildered fashion.

The shard that had been previously imbedded in Rhiannon's foot left a neat crimson fissure in the supple skin of her delicate sole. On glancing downwards the discarded fragment looked conspicuously like a splinter of a familiar instrument, almost like that of a Beyblade.

…Later That Day…

Wondering where the object, stained with this foreign and toxinegenic substance was, Moe called Oisin on the way to Rhiannon's house to see if he had taken it from her studio the night before to use for another artistic creation.

The dial-tone began to monotonously resound as Moe apprehensively awaited an answer from Oisin. They had both heard the startling news from Rhiannon moments ago. With a sudden vocalised boom Oisin's presence was immediately apparent on the other end of the line. Oisin had made it to Rhiannon's house before Moe and he began to speak in an anxious and questioning tone towards her; as Moe instantaneously received the call up the street, a few minutes away from Rhiannon's dwelling.

"Moe? Uh… did you hear from Rhiannon?" Oisin said in a shrewd fashion. "I uh"… faltered Moe. "Why the FUCK do you have that shit?" Oisin hollered, immediately breaking the falsities. There was silence down the phone line as Moe intently thought of a sufficient cover. She looked down at what she thought was a bottle of simple golden ink, resting in the palm of her hand and gulped nervously; "I… uh…I thought it was just ink…". The small voice was followed by a stunned and disbelieving silence from Oisin.

"Well Moe, I guess you don't know do you", Oisin pessimistically sighed in his usual sarcastic tone, "but then again how could you not know". On the finality of that sentence Rhiannon staggered backwards with a look of drawn out shock plastered across her usual jovial expressions. Almost concurrently the doorbell rang and Catherine's voice boomed down the long corridor, adjoined to the sitting room, "Oisin answer the door" she called in a deep manner. Oisin got up steadily to answer the door, having just arrived moments ago. As Catherine came in through the entryway Moe immediately followed after her.

Meanwhile Rhiannon was in the process of furiously disinfecting her wound with a bottle of discoloured Detol that she'd found under the dirtied sink after hobbling home at a record speed, chanting all the while, "Buggrit"; putting it mildly at least. While steadily downing a small bottle of whiskey, she tried to ignore the obnoxious woozy feeling that was invading her head and consuming her very senses.

On entry to the living-room Cat let loose her trademark sigh on seeing Rhiannon lying supposedly stoned on the ground. After quickly averting her gaze and employing a rapid movement of hand she whisked the golden bottle aggressively out of Moe's grasps, spilling the shimmering contents onto the already stained ochre carpet.

Moe stood up, giving a frustrated growl. "Now look what you've done", she yelled, taking a step back. Moe stared down at the golden mess, spreading out across the floor. After a second or two she realised that it had actually eaten through the carpet and was beginning to dissolve the polished wood beneath. "Man, I can't believe that bastard told me it was just ink", she wailed; "Rhiannon's going to kill me!".

The Blinding stench rising up from the burnt carpeting and laminate surfaces instantaneously repelled the group of friends as Rhiannon lay statuesque in the corner of the room. "Moe I knew you were involved in this" shouted Oisin as Catherine lunged for the still lifeless Rhiannon. Amidst her desperate lunge to save her friend the golden liquid came fully into contact with Catherine's exposed wrist. She and Rhiannon both lay still together in a prolonged silence as Moe broke down in an uncontrollable fit of tears on the other side of the room. A droplet of blood was suddenly visible on the base of Rhiannon's parted lips.

The silence continued on indefinitely.

Well that's then end of this chapter. Tell us what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! Things begin to get crazy from this point in so keep a lookout for Chapter 2 which will be posted in a few days! Thanks to everyone who participated in writing this and most importantly thanks to the people who are reading it!

Sayonara!


End file.
